Maxivision 15-in-1
Maxivision 15-in-1 is an NES multicart made by American Video Entertainment and published by them and HES. It was released in North America and Australia in 1992 and features 15 unlicensed games by various game companies. Overview Two versions of this multicart were released, with the latter using a different title screen and replacing Sachen's games with two others (Blackjack and Deathrace) because AVE's contract with Sachen did not allow them to include their games on multicarts. Both versions were released in America and Australia, but the first version is more common in America and the second is more common in Australia. This multicart is uncommon, although easier to find than Action 52 or Caltron 6-in-1 as more copies were sold. Games This list is for the first version. Descriptions are listed below game titles. #''F-15 City War'' by Idea-Tek "Pilot a fully armed F-15 Strike Eagle and destroy an invading enemy army!" #''Puzzle'' by Idea-Tek "Tired of shoot-em ups? Test your wits and skill. Unscramble 8 intense picture puzzles." #''Pyramid'' by Sachen "Turn and twist the falling stones. You must fit them perfectly to win." #''Tiles of Fate'' by Computer & Entertainment Inc. "Match the enchanted tiles to gain access to the 7 ancient castles." #''Krazy Kreatures'' by Franz Lanzinger and Dave O'Riva "Operate an intergalactic transport service. You gotta line-em-up to move-em-out!" #''Double Strike'' by Sachen "Enter the exotic South Pacific and destroy a vicious terrorist organisation" #''Dudes With Attitude'' by Michael and Cam Crick "Find a Kings ransom in the catacombs of an ancient lost desert island" #''Venice Beach Volleyball'' by Idea-Tek "It is the most radical summer sport at the coolest hangout in the world." #''Stakk M'' by Idea-Tek (licensed by TXC Corp) "Stack the falling blocks up and down, side to side, or horizontally. Challenge your reflexes and play with a friend" #''Deathbots'' by Odyssey Software Inc. "Only you can save the human race from the deadly Deathbots! Seven levels of fast action!" #''Rad Racket Tennis'' by Idea-Tek "Electronic tennis at its best. Play with your friend as a doubles partner." #''Chiller'' by American Game Cartridges Inc. "Destroy the Living Dead. The curse has come true. Release the dead before they eat the living. Use light gun or control pad." #''Solitaire'' by Odyssey Software Inc. "The computerized version of the most popular game of cards. Fun for all ages!" #''Menace Beach'' by Color Dreams "Your girlfriend has been kidnapped. Grab your trusty skateboard and get ready to ride 'cuz it's up to you to get her back". #''Shockwave'' by American Game Cartridges Inc. "Explore a-mazing new dimensions and collect power crystals more valuable than gold. Beware! Evil also seeks these crystals." Version 2 #''Deathrace'' by American Game Cartridges Inc. (replaces Pyramid) "Race a fully armed futuristic vehicle across this deadly country." #''Blackjack'' by Odyssey Software Inc. (replaces Double Strike) "Computerized version of classic card game. One or two player gambling fun." Trivia *The Maxivision was originally going to have 30 games, but was cut down to 15. *There was also a TV infomercial featuring a fictional competition using the cartridge, which is where the Version 1 title screen originated *The infomercial, showcasing the 30-in-1 version of the game, featured an unlicensed performance by several WWF fighters, including Hulk Hogan, who served as a commentator for the competition. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Multicarts Category:1992 video games